kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Axel 8
Fungo Dorato mi potresti aiutare a cercare informazioni sul Fungo Dorato, io ho cercato ma nn ho capito ke poteri hanno o in che mondo vivono, se dici anke gli altri utenti di aiutarmi ti sarei grato, quell'Heartless è un punto interrogativo d'oro ambulante--PRISON KEEPER 19:51, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Ottimo ottimo lavoro Axel per Fungo Dorato cosi anche le mie ricerche sono andate avanti XD, comunque ci sono altri Heartless che non so ancora nulla o quasi ovvero: *Eliminator *Erroragno di Danno *Erroragno Premio *Erroragno di Metallo tutti loro sono Heartless apparsi solo in Coded (Eliminator è stato messo solo su Re: coded), non sapevo dell'esistenza di questi Heartless in quanto non esistono video del normale Coded ma solo di Re: Coded, l'unico di cui ho trovato informazione è Erroragno ma se trovi altre informazioni su di lui sarebbe grandioso, io intanto sto vedendo i video di Re: coded e andando avanti con i Nesciens--PRISON KEEPER 12:34, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Eliminator è uguale gli altri non ne sono sicuro ma ho letto *Bug Block (x Erroragno) *Bug Prize (x Erroragno Premio) *Bug Demage (x Erroragno di Danno) *Bug Metal (x Erroragno di Metallo) ma non sono sicuro che siano i loro veri nomi (eccetto x Eliminator)--PRISON KEEPER 14:01, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) hai trovato delle info sugli Heartless di coded?--PRISON KEEPER 17:46, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Messaggio Ti ho spedito un messaggio. 18:26, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) HEARTLESS non ti preoccupare x il tempo--PRISON KEEPER 18:27, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) senti Axel, io sto ristrutturando le pagine degli Heartless se puoi aiutarmi ti sarei grato, gia ho fatto con lo Shadow, vedi come l'ho fatto e fai gli altri come puoi, io ora mi occupo della tipologia Ombre, tu te ne occupi di un'altra, appana hai finito con quella tipologia passi a un'altra lo stesso faccio io e cosi via, le pagine devono essere strutturate cosi: Hearltess normali: descrizione con punti deboli e punti di forza locazione abilità (se c'è l'hanno (quelli che non ce sta scritto come soldato e altri non hanno abilità)) aspetto (con il significato del nome) strategia curiostà (se c'è) galleria (con immagini di fm, versioni alternative e forme in mondi come città di halloween o altri) Hearltess boss: descrizione storia (con sottosezioni dei vari giochi) mondi abilità (se c'è l'hanno (quelli che non ce sta scritto come sergente e altri non hanno abilità)) aspetto (con il significato del nome) strategia con punti deboli e forza curiosità (se c'è) galleria (con immagini di fm e forma in mondi come città di halloween o altri) spero di esserti stato chiaro e che mi aiuti grazie^^--PRISON KEEPER 12:26, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Perfetto per Invisibile perfetto, manca solo il significato del nome che lo metto dopo io, mentre per le strategie di 358 o le vedi su la Wikia inglese o le faccio io, ma sei stato grande bravo!--PRISON KEEPER 13:10, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) turni ke ne dici di fare a turni, io ho finito le ombre, tu ora fai gli spietati e te li correggo, poi faccio i guerrieri, tu fai artiglieria e correggo e cosi via, dato che ho un pò di problemi, dimmi se ti va bene?--PRISON KEEPER 15:34, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) splendid splendido lavoro con Invincibile e Orcus, ho messo la storia, la strategia e il significato del nome per Invincibile, mentre per Orcus ho corretto alcune cose nell'aspetto e significato del nome (la strategia non l'ho fatta perchè hai detto che guardavi i video), ma ottimo lavoro, continua cosi. p.s. hai visto le news x bbs fm?--PRISON KEEPER 17:27, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) News nell'arena del miraggio potrai affrontare la Balena e come arena ci saranno 2 nuove: La balena (dentro) e il mondo di pinocchio (in mezzo al mare), il che fa supporre che ci saranno questi 2 nuovi mondi e che spieghera come la Balena sia diventato un mondo in KH1, Nesciens con nuovi colori e oltre alle Unioni-D si avrà l'abilità Illusion ovvero ti puoi trasformare in Nesciens. Inoltre anche se la news è vecchia si può affrontare Eraqus in armatura. p.s. ho messo l'immagine della spada di Orcus. --PRISON KEEPER 17:35, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) video ben pochi e di scarsa qualità, le immagini sono vere sono guardia di ferro di fm e pilota aereo di fm--PRISON KEEPER 18:07, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Darkside Ho fatto le varie sezioni per la strategia di Darkside, tu completale e metti l'aspetto e significato del nome, poi fai seguace oscuro e io comincio i guerrieri appena hai finito--PRISON KEEPER 18:30, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Titano in BBS non appare il Titano del Ghiaccio ma il Colosso di Ghiaccio, che si tratta di una copia del titano, infatti sia nel diario che ade lo dicono intolre ade dice pure "la prossima volta devo prendere un vero titano", probabilmente i titani erano ancora imprigionati--PRISON KEEPER 19:27, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) secondo me intende "vero titano" nel senso di un altro titano, infatti poi per la sua coppa chiamerà il titano di roccia...secondo me è solo un'altra traduzione errata in Kh BbS, poi non so, potrei anche sbagliarmi...Master Xehanorth. è confermato in tutte le lingue dice colosso di ghiaccio è anche stato detto credimi, controlla nella wikia inglese--PRISON KEEPER 19:43, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) io avevo messo le informazioni in Titano del Ghiaccio perchè pensavo fosse purtroppo un'altra traduzione sbagliata...in effetti se ci guardi Colosso di Ghiaccio e Titano del Ghiaccio, oltre ad essere uguali, hanno anche gli stessi attacchi, a parte lanciare i proiettili di ghiaccio...sinceramente non so se sono due nemici diversi, e soprattutto allora colosso di ghiaccio da dove arriva? nel diario non dice che è una copia di qualcosa...ripeto, personalmente penso sia un altro errore di traduzione (purtroppo BbS ne ha fin troppi), comunque se volete possiamo benissimo fare la pagina del Colosso...Master Xehanorth. Te l'ho detto, inoltre ho anche visto una cosa, nei personaggi di solito ci mettono dove sono apparsi per la prima volta, esempio: Jack Skeletron -Nightmare before Christmas (1993), il Colosso di Ghiaccio invece non ha tale informazione come se fosse un personaggio creato in BBS, dunque non può essere un'errore--PRISON KEEPER 12:06, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Yap, sono io: se cerchi bene troverai anche una mia (accesa) critica nei confronti del manga di KH-- 14:02, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Fai pure ^_^-- 20:16, ott 16, 2010 (UTC) Descrizione Colosso di Ghiaccio Ecco la descrizione sul diario di Aqua: "Un gigantesco mostro di ghiaccio creato da Ade". Magari ha ragione PRISON KEEPER, anche sul fatto che non ha film Disney di orginine quindi non è mai apparso, comunque io continuo a chiedermi perchè debba essere un altro mostro e non lo stesso...BAH!...Master Xehanorth. certo è giusto attenerci alla descrizione della storia, e sicuramente Nomura non aveva in mente di fare BbS quand'è uscito KH XD Ah ho creato la pagina di Port Royal, ma mi sa che ho fatto un casino con le immagini, se puoi controllare e metter a a posto mi fai un piacere, perchè non ho veramente tempo oggi ! Master Xehanorth. Axel... Ho sentito parecchi litigi in questi giorni fra Laxaeus e Prison. Si accusano a vicenda, Teo prende le parti di Laxaeus dicendo che Prison fa il capo, e da me arrivano messaggi da entrambi le parti. Mi è toccato rimuoverli i poteri da admin per impedire grossi guai. Te sei ancora admin, perchè sembra che tu non abbia mai avuto nessun problema, e ti ho visto parlare pacificamente in discussione di Teo e Prison. Per cui vorrei la tua versione dei fatti: qualcuno si è comportato da "mafioso"? Qualcuno ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, incolpato qualcun altro? Vorrei solo sapere se tu sai qualcosa perchè c'è troppa confusione fra Laxaeus e Prison. Uno dei due deve essere il casinista, per cui entro stasera vorrei risolvere la faccenda rimuovendolo dal sito. Finora sono successe delle cose e nessuno mi ha avvertito, ho sperato che i litigi fra i due si chiarissero da soli ma serve una decisione per chiudere la cosa definitivamente. Tu cosa sai, quindi, di questa storia?-- 10:58, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Bella ottimo lavoro con Port Royal, io ora carico le immagini e metto gli Heartless e i Nessuno, davvero ottimo complimenti, inoltre ho finito di ampliare gli Heartless guerrieri, se puoi occuparti degli Heartless Artiglieria sarebbe grandioso--PRISON KEEPER 13:39, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) ho messo le immagini a Port Royal, gli abitanti, H e N--PRISON KEEPER 14:37, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) p.s. se puoi fare gli Heartless artiglieria ti sono grato, dato che so stracco oggi--PRISON KEEPER 14:54, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Decisione Ho pensato ad una soluzione per i recenti problemi di litigi fra admin, la potete trovare e commentare qui.-- 17:33, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Risposto Anch'io, ti ho risposto. Comunque con Malefica non c'era niente da fare, c'è stato un errore durante la modifica della citazione e ho divuto cancellarla, poi la rimetteranno. . 19:23, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Sembra che alcune wiki siano collegate ed altre no. Kingdom Hearts Wiki e Nonciclopedia conservano lo stesso nickname, ma non con Wikipedia. Dovrai fare un account per quella separata.-- 13:19, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) Questo è colpa di wikia. Ah, e ricordati di firmare.-- 16:15, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) Fiume senza Tempo ho creato la pagina del Fiume senza Tempo. Come al solito controllate per le immagini (non so se avete capito ma non sono il mio forte XD). C'è un problema coi personaggi. parliamo di altri personaggil non gli stessi Orazio e Pietro che incontriamo negli altri episodi della saga...ho deciso di fare collegamente ipertestuali del tipo Clarabella (Il Fiume senza Tempo) oppure Pietro Gambadilegno (Il Fiume senza Tempo) per indicare che si tratta di personaggi vecchi...fatemi sapere! Master Xehanorth. lo so io infatti avevo messo primo (ufficiale) cortometraggio perchè Walt Disney in persona definiva che il "vero" topolino appariva in Steamboat Willie, che poi è quello che gli ha dato il successo. Guarda sono sicuro di questo perchè l'ascesa di topolino è stato un argomento della mia tesina alle superiori! Master Xehanorth. certo che ha funzionato! ma io praticamente erano 3 anni che avevo già in mente di farla su topolino, poi la sua nuova "rinascita" con il marketing di kingdom hearts mi ha dato la spinta che mi serviva a cominciare il lavoro. è una di quelle cose che non moriranno mai quindi è naturale che sia ancora di interesse comune. E sono sicuro che la Disney in generale non tramonetrà mai, non solo ovviamente per kingdom hearts, ma perchè rappresenta un mondo a parte, è un mondo nel quale ognuno di noi deve per forza entrare a far parte prima o poi. Comunque grazie e auguri per la tua tesina! in generale che argomento volevi fare oltre Disney? (P.S. io non so come fa certa gente a non amare Topolino & co. XD) Master Xehanorth. Disney / Bosco dei Nani intanto ti chiedo di controllare che sia a posto il bosco dei nani. e poi certo dammi la mail così (sempre se ho tempo, essendo tutta la settimana fuori casa è difficile essere civilizzati) parliamo un pò! riguardo alle attuali storie Disney, devo darti ragione: io ho quesi smesso di leggere alcune delle inquietanti storie che ci fanno leggere su Topolino. basta con Paperino trasformato in agente segreto, basta con wizards of mickey, storia che tra l'altro, secondo me, ha perso totalmente senso quando hanno deciso di metterci dentro addirittura le Leggende del mondo di WoM. Devo essere sincero con te: topolino in quanto personaggio non è il mio preferito. ne sono affascinato in quanto simbolo, non mi piacciono le storie in cui topolino risolve sempre tutto. mi affascina invece questo nuovo topolino che ci stanno facendo apprezzare nel mondo dei videogiochi, un pò diverso dal solito, anche dark in certi casi. credo che sia un modo anche per rilanciare la figura di topolino anche tra gli adulti, oltre che tra i giovani di oggi. Master Xehanorth. Nuova Wiki??? Ciao Axel8! mi sono collegato dopo giorni di assenza e...COS'è QUESTA NUOVA KINGDOMHEARTS.WIKI??? chi ha fatto tutto questo??? a me piaceva tanto quella vecchia =( sigh! Master Xehanorth. Si cancella pure mi sono segnato tutte le 2 mail...oggi per me è stata una grande giornata...100% in tutte le 3 avventure di BbS! Stanotte Last Episode e poi mancano solo quelle due pippe di Vanitas Sentiment e Mysterious Figure! Master Xehanorth OK per i mondi, scusa ma scrivere le storie mi piace e quindi facevo i mondi intanto...comunque ok aspetterò quando sarà il momento. Riguardo il resto, certo che ho sentito parlare di Epic Mickey! credo che sarà un gioco spettacolare, non solo per la novità, ma anche perchè è un topolino che torna alle origini, con alcuni personaggi che si sono persi nel tempo e molti non sanno neanche che esistessero! peccato solo che...NON HO LA WII :( Master Xehanorth bè guarda quello che hanno fatto con la saga di kingdom hearts...6 videogiochi per 4 piattaforme diverse, ps2, gba, psp, nds ( e se ci metti coded sono 5 le piattaforme, perchè era per cellulare)...credo che dovrebbero anche mettersi nei nostri panni e capire che non possiamo permetterci 5 console per capire bene una storia.. e adesso uscirà kh3d per il 3ds, quindi saliamo a 6 console...io voglio sperare che non uscirà un kh per wii o per xbox, sennò sono fregato...Master Xehanorth﻿ Prima del salvataggio C'era scritto anche nelle tabelle vecchie, sono i parametri prima degli eventi alla fortezza oscura. Chiaramente Chernabog non lo affronti prima della fortezza oscura perciò non c'è scritto nulla. --Pmbarbieri 13:53, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Un'altra cosa vorrei chiederti. Devi scrivere selle strategie comprensibili sui nemici, perchè se c'è una cosa che non sopporto di PRISON (tra tante cose) è il modo in cui scrive. Non è italiano! Per il design posso pensarci io, ma per le strategie ho bisogno che mi aiuti. A proposito, puoi cancellare la pagina Newshadow che non serve più a niente? Ho compattato tutto nella pagina Neoshadow, come è giusto che sia. Prima o poi farò lo stesso anche con altri. Ti terrò aggiornato. --Pmbarbieri 14:42, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Altre pagine da cancellare sono Stella del Mattino, Bariragno (Giallo) e Blue Wyvern. Il Bariragno giallo, come ho già detto, non esiste, mentre gli altri due sono compattati nelle pagine di Stella Lucente e Wyvern. Anche Tenebre non esiste: quello che esce dai Gargoyle del Castello della bestia è un Possessore. --Pmbarbieri 18:03, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Discussione su KH Mah per quanto mi riguarda credo che Birth by Sleep, in quanto gioco per la PSP e gioco incasinatissimo perchè deve spiegare decine di misteri di tutti i KH, e il sistema di combattimento è ovviamente diverso perchè sarebbe impossibile non avendo il più comodo joypad della PS2. Quello che mi da fastidio ecco è che una saga nata su piattaforme SONY traslochi su gba e nds per alcuni capitoli, che, anche se non sono della saga principale, servono comunque a capire la trama degli altri Insomma, io se non avessi giocato a Chain of Memories avrei capito poco di KHII, e credo che anche il coded sarà importante per il proseguo, come il 3d... Ah ti consiglio assolutamente di finire BbS per goderti il filmato segreto: io ho appena finito di vederlo e sono rimasto impressionato dalla bellezza di questo filmato, che risponde a molte domande, ma allo stesso tempo ne fa venire in mente tantissime altre! ...Master Xehanorth sisi certamente è Ansem...mi intriga una sua frase, quando dice che è già la seconda volta che si ritrova nella spiaggia dell'oscurità...secondo me la prima volta era quando si era impersonificato in DiZ per danneggiare l'Organizzazione... comunque non so se hai mai visto questo filmato http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLLxMoYHRkY, io finalmente l'ho capito... Master Xehanorth No intendo dire che finalmente ho capito come ha fatto l'armatura di Aqua ad arrivare fin lì, e cioè che Aqua ha lasciato che la sua armatura aiutasse Terra-Xehanort...oggi ho battuto Vanitas Sentiment con Aqua e Terra, invece MF per ora proprio non ci riesco... Praticamente, dopo aver sconfitto Terra-Xehanort a Radiant Garden, Terra viene risucchiato dall'oscurità, e finisce nel mondo oscuro. Aqua per salvarlo ci entra anche lei attraverso una sorta di "pozza" oscura (un pò come quelle di KH 1, quando riku viene risucchiato). con il suo keyblade Aqua riesce a salvare Terra, ma il portale per tornare a Radiant Garden si sta chiudendo, e capendo che insieme non avrebbero potuto salvarsi, Aqua decide di staccarsi di dosso la sua armatura e le lascia il compito di portare Terra di nuovo nel mondo normale. Aqua gli lascia anche il suo keyblade, per fargli ricordare di lei. Terra viene trovato da Braig, Dilan e Ansem, e l'unico nome che si ricorda è Xehanort. Braig e Dilan nascondono l'armatura di Aqua (probabilmente poi Xemnas si ricorderà di quell'armatura come quella che lo ha salvato), e Xehanort diventa apprendista di Ansem. Aqua invece è rimasta nel mondo dell'oscurità per almeno 11 anni, incapace di fuggire da quel posto. Alla spiaggia oscura Aqua incontra un uomo che non si ricorda chi sia, cioè Ansem, che gli spiega cosa è successo ultimamente (ma questo credo che tu lo abbia visto coi tuoi occhi!) Immagine 'sera: ho avuto parecchi problemi con un'immagine, più precisamente quella relativa a Xaldin disegnato da Amano per il manga: avrei bisogno che tu la cancelli in modo che poi possa ricaricarla correttamente, grazie ^__^ -- 19:19, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Eh... veramente no. Hai rimosso l'immagine dalla pagina, ma io ti avevo chiesto proprio di cancellarla. Comunque ora si è rimessa a posto quindi ti chiedo se puoi rimetterla, please ._. -- 19:39, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Prima; adesso che sembra essersi messa a posto (dai un'occhiata, è tra le ultime immagini caricate) non più. -- 19:43, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) Sì, grazie: scusa per averti incasinato per nulla >.< -- 19:47, ott 24, 2010 (UTC) È successo di nuovo, stavolta con le immagini delle versioni manga del Trickmaster e della Guardia di Ferro: se riesci a capire cosa non va mi fai un favore enorme. -- 20:44, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) E adesso anche con la versione di Xion incappucciata! Sinceramente, non ci capisco più nulla .-. -- 21:57, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) There: *Xion *Guardia di Ferro *Trickmaster Comunque sì, uso Paint per ritagliare l'immagine (nel caso del manga) in modo da prendere solo la parte necessaria; tuttavia con quella di Xion non avevo ritoccato nulla :/ -- 17:07, ott 26, 2010 (UTC) Sisi, va benissimo: adesso che l'ho inserita anche nella pagina del Castello dell'Oblio puoi cancellare quell'obrobrio del File:14.jpg ? Per quanto riguarda la pagina di FF direi che si può fare, ma essendo la cosa grande richiederà un po' di tempo. -- 19:56, ott 26, 2010 (UTC) Uuh... veramente no: si carica come tutte le immagini ma viene fuori la versione allungata dell'originale, e non so perchè :/ -- 12:19, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Template Il problema è che E' quella inglese. Solo che qui non funziona bene: non si aprono i cassetti, non compare lo specchietto che nasconde le pagine. Ho chiesto a Don Tricheco come mai, ma non mi ha ancora risposto. --Pmbarbieri 20:50, ott 26, 2010 (UTC) Per mettere la foto dell'altro Phantom devi metterla nella categoria FMimage. Adesso modifico la pagina così ti mostro. --Pmbarbieri 16:59, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Purtroppo le modifiche sul nuovo template le devo fare io che sono più pratico. Una cosa che potresti fare tu sarebbe aggiungere le cose che mancano: alla voce Journal, dovresti mettere le informazioni del grillario sull'heartless o sul nemico in questione, ma solo quando l'ho modificato io. OK? Nel frattempo, potresti cancellare le pagine dei membri dell'organizzazione incappucciati? Non servono assolutamente a nulla, trattandosi degli stessi personaggi e non di "trasformazioni". ;) --Pmbarbieri 17:24, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Nel complesso, quella pagina è stata abbastanza semplice, anche se il problema dei cassettini persiste. Ora tu continua a fare le strategie per quei nemici che ne hanno bisogno. Prima o poi farò la pagina dedicata a Malefica (boss) e a Capitan Uncino (boss): è molto meglio tenere separata la pagina del personaggio da quella del boss, anche sulla nostra wiki facciamo così... A proposito, l'hai vista? --Pmbarbieri 20:05, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Lexaeus si è affiliato, fattelo dare da lui... Non lo metto qui perchè non vorrei brutte sorprese da parte di una certa persona... preferisco mantenere il mio territorio fuori da questa faccenda finchè non si risolve, capisci? Lexaeus comunque ce l'ha. ;) --Pmbarbieri 20:13, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Autore No, questo non vale su nessuna wiki. Non puoi reclamare nessun diritto, il materiale che metti nelle pagine è a disposizione di tutti secondo la licenza di wikia. Se ti riferisci al caso Prison-ha-fatto-una-wiki-identica, in quel caso possiamo bloccarlo per, chiamiamolo così, "presunzione di scopiazzamento".-- 12:33, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Baubau Intanto ti chiedo se posso almeno cominciare a creare la pagina sul Baubau... e poi soprattutto: su Wikipedia c'è scritto Bau Bau, sulla guida di KH c'è scritto Baubau...come lo chiamiamo ufficialmente? ... Master Xehanorth ti ho scritto un messaggio di posta sull'indirizzo di tele2! ... Master Xehanorth My Home Hi. Yes, my avatar is Gladys the Cow. The new skin has been an adjustment for all of us, but I hope you start to become more comfortable with it. I have put many links I use a lot into my "My Tools" menu, just to make them handier. In terms of My Home, you cannot find it because it no longer exists. It has been replaced by Speciale:WikiActivity. There is a link to that on the right hand side of every page, above the search bar ("Wiki Activity"). -- Wendy (talk) 02:57, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) :The Muppet Show is somewhat hard to find in the US too; there are some DVDs of the first few seasons but I do not know if they released them for whatever "region" Italy is. My favorite character is actually Rowlf the Dog. I must say I like the show better than most of the movies :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Boss Volevo farti notare una cosa... Mettere la strategia di combattimento per i boss nella stessa pagina dei personaggi non è mai una buona idea, infatti non è mai usata nelle altre wiki, e nemmeno nella mia wiki la usiamo. Credo sia meglio mettere una pagina per la storia del personaggio e una per le strategie di battaglia. Secondo me è meglio creare una pagina ad esempio per Baubau (boss). Ah comunque io toglierei la seconda maiuscola perchè non solo nella guida, ma anche nel gioco si chiama Baubau. Wikipedia non è sufficientemente affidabile per questo tipo di informazioni. --Pmbarbieri 22:19, nov 1, 2010 (UTC) La verità sul sockpuppet "Guardando gli indirizzi IP e il settaggio internet, pare che SAIIX98 e PRISON KEEPER sono la stessa persona." E questa è l'e-mail di Angela, una di Wikia, che mi è da poco arrivata. Mi sembra giusto farlo sapere in giro, visto che ancora non c'era la certezza assoluta ma solo molti, molti sospetti. Beh, era vero, SAIIX98 è un sockpuppet. Il primo che mi risponde con "Lo sapevo io" vince un set di pentole Mondialcasa.-- 08:13, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) archive Hi. Your talk page archive is here. You appear to have made a second blank page also for some reason, which is what you linked on my page. Does that answer your question -- I'm not sure I understood it entirely. -- Wendy (talk) 00:13, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) Benvenuto automatico È un opzione che ho impostato io stesso, mediante questa pagina.-- 18:45, nov 4, 2010 (UTC) No, non occorrono codici aggiuntivi; basta inserire il codice del template, come ha fatto Lexaeus. Ciao e Grazie del cordiale benvenuto. Non mi ero mai accorto della talk page di wikipedia,pertanto non ho iniziato il lavoro su Elaborazione fino a ora. In effetti non era completo,infatti era fatto come un abbozzo,ma ora l'ho un po' aggiornato e migliorato. E' ancora da finire,ma ho messo tutti i comandi di Terra e come formarli. Scusa il ritardo,finirò il lavoro al più presto. Fatto Jack Skeletron messo a posto. Di niente. . 14:39, nov 8, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Keyblade Ciao, scusa se mi faccio vedere così poco negli ultimi tempi, ma stiamo aumentando lo staff dalle mie parti e devo tenere a bada i nuovi arrivati. Ad ogni modo, devo farti un piccolo appunto... Ho notato che in molte pagine Keyblade è scritto al femminile, come avviene SOLO nel manga. Ora, a parte il fatto che a me il manga non piace, ma quello è un altro discorso, il manga, lo hanno confermato gli autori, non segue la storia canonica, perciò non può essere messo come fonte per storie o termini... E questo vale anche per la femminilizzazione del termine Keyblade, che in tutti i giochi è sempre stato detto al maschile. Adesso, te l'ho detto, io non posso essere molto presente, ma qualche modifica l'ho fatta. A proposito, ci sono ben due pagine sul Keyblade di Riku posseduto, credo sia meglio cancellarne una... --Pmbarbieri 21:36, nov 9, 2010 (UTC) Tolta Non è il caso, quella pagina sarà vecchia di mesi e non è nemmeno stata fatta bene, l'ho tolta. . 13:02, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) Jack Skeletron﻿ scusa se nn ti ho risposto prima ma ho avuto problemi di connessione e in più purtroppo si avvicinano gli esami. Mi sa che per questa settimana non posso contribuire a nulla :( cmq la pagina andava benissimo, ho solo corretto una cosa e basta :) ...Master Xehanorth Immagini Dominio incantato Ciao! oggi ho creato la pagina del dominio incantato, volevo anche mettere le immagini dei personaggi, solo che ho visto che non mi visualizza tutte le immagini che inserisco...in più ho visto che anche altre immagini in giro tra le pagine di wikia non si visualizzano...forse sn io che sbaglio XD ...Master Xehanorth altra cosa...sbaglio o ci sono due pagine identiche? prova a controllare, parlo del Keyblade del Cuore della Gente e del Keyblade del Cuore delle Persone... Tricoloma dorato Sì, ma in giapponese, quindi non ci capisco un granchè. In ogni caso, il mio primo tricoloma dorato è stato semplicissimo da sconfiggere, e ho spiegato perchè nella strategia. Purtroppo il secondo mi è scappato perchè mi ha individuato lui prima e mi ha accecato col suo veleno. Ad ogni modo, se non l'hai già fatto, cancella la pagina Grande Ciccio: ho sconfitto quell'Heartless, e ho visto che è un Blu Ciccio normalissimo, solo apparentemente più grande perchè lo affronti nel paese delle meraviglie quando sei piccolo. Se incontro qualche nuovo Heartless ve ne metterò a parte. ;) --Pmbarbieri 19:45, nov 18, 2010 (UTC) Di niente, chiaramente metterò dei nomi provvisori per gli elementi che rintraccerò, perchè come ho già detto, non capisco un tubo di giapponese. --Pmbarbieri 22:00, nov 19, 2010 (UTC) Topolino provo a scriverla io, poi comunque facciamo controllare da qualcun'altro (semplicemente perchè la storia del gioco l'ho finita 20 giorni fa e nn ricordo perfettamente! Master Xehanort ah comunque, sono sicuro che chi ha fatto la pagina lo ha fatto in buona fede, però credo che il Cimitero dei Keyblade andrebbe proprio cancellato e aspettare a farlo bene... come anche la pagina sulla Guerra dei Keyblade...tra l'altro si conosce pochissimo di questa guerra, quindi forse è ancora presto per fare una pagina dedicata... ...Master Xehanorth Ho controllato Topolino e va bene. . 13:16, nov 22, 2010 (UTC) Grazie, ma, sai, per ora sono solo di passaggio, quindi non credo che sarò molto attivo. P.s.: Sì... 13:38, dic 14, 2010 (UTC) Pubblicità Attualmente, no.-- 19:03, dic 16, 2010 (UTC)